A Visitor
by the cat1
Summary: Sort of yaoi. Hisoka visits his ally, Kurapika. Underground emotions run amok.


Kurapika has a visitor.   
  
Warning: It has a kind of male/male relationship.   
Don't bully me, okay?  
  
Comments are soooo very welcome.   
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
~the cat  
  
On with the fic!  
  
___________________  
A Visitor   
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: Please, I just like hunter x hunter. I  
don't own the characters ... please don't sue me.   
This is for my own amusement only.   
  
Note: Err, I don't know very much about hxh, so,  
forgive me if this contradicts with some things in the  
series. Oops.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
Skuwala looked through the peephole. There was a guy  
with weird hair, weird makeup and weird clothes.  
  
"Who is it?" Bashou asked, closing the door to Neon's  
room.   
  
Skuwala shrugged, "Some weird guy. Looks dangerous."   
  
"He has a calm heart." Senritsu added. "But with  
anticipation."  
  
Bashou and Skuwala exchanged glances. They were not  
sure if that equals good or bad.  
  
Seeing that they would not do anything, Senritsu  
opened the door.  
  
"Welcome, who would you like to see?"  
  
The man stared at her rudely, with a slight sneer at  
his thin lips. "The doorwoman, eh? I'm here to see  
Kurapika."   
  
Bashou had bad feelings about this guy. "For what  
purpose?"  
  
"Just tell him, Hisoka is here." Hisoka didn't answer  
him.  
  
The three exchanged glances. Finally, Senritsu said,  
"I'll tell him that."  
  
She went to the door of Kurapika's room. She knocked  
lightly.  
  
"Come in." a low, somber voice said.  
  
"Kurapika, there is a man named Hisoka who wants to  
talk to you."  
  
Kurapika nodded, "I will see him." He stood up from  
his chair and walked past Senritsu.  
  
"Strange." Senritsu told herself, "For a moment there  
..."  
  
Hisoka had an aura. A powerful one. Bashou wondered  
if they would have to force him out...  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kurapika was at the doorway. He was looking at Hisoka  
with a blank stare, both guarded and open.  
  
Hisoka smiled, "Is that the way to greet a friend?"  
  
"Are we..." Kurapika muttered.   
  
"The truth is, I have something delicate to tell you.   
Perhaps a more private place?" Hisoka smiled, eyeing  
the blond.  
  
Kurapika turned around, "Follow me."   
  
"With intimate pleasure." The words rolled out of his  
tongue.  
  
*****  
  
Once they were inside, Skuwala said, "I don't trust  
that guy."  
  
"Me too." Bashou said, "He looks ... feels ...   
Anyway, I wonder what they are talking about. I hope  
Kurapika is not really friends with him."  
  
Skuwala grinned, then lowered his voice, "Do you want  
to listen in?"  
  
"That would be rude ..."  
  
"But it would be an accident! We just happen to have  
someone with really sharp ears..." They both turned to  
Senritsu.  
  
Senritsu shrugged, "I'm willing to do it."   
  
"I'll try to peep through the doorknob." Bashou  
volunteered.  
  
So it was settled, they grouped at Kurapika's door.   
Senritsu listened, Bashou peeped and Skuwala bit his  
nails.  
  
*****  
  
They were playing cards by that time.  
  
"I win." Hisoka grinned. "Once more, Kurapika?"  
  
Kurapika shrugged. "What do you really want to do?   
Did you just want to play cards?"  
  
"I know. Why don't we make this sweeter? If I win,  
you do what I want, within reason. If you win, I do  
what you want, within reason."  
  
Kurapika looked at him blankly. "Okay."  
  
Hisoka shivered. Those dark eyes really turned him  
on. Of course, the raw innocence of his real eyes is  
sexy, too. The red eyes ... what can he say? It was  
pure ... purely a turn-on.  
  
Of course, he won. It was his turf ... card games.   
  
"What about that? I won, Kurapika ... my dear." He  
liked that sound of that from his lips. He really  
liked. Really, really liked.  
  
Kurapika blinked. He knew that Hisoka was cheating  
anyway. He started to stand up-  
  
"Wait, Kurapika. You are my slave for now."   
  
"Oh?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow. He was of course  
aware of this ...   
  
"Kurapika, I want you to kiss me. Not a chaste one,  
but a real kiss, with tongue. On the lips of course."  
  
Kurapika thought about it. He looked at Hisoka. He  
didn't really know how to kiss, of course. He would  
just have to fake it.  
  
He went towards Hisoka and started to bend for his  
grinning mouth.  
  
"Closer, Kurapika." Hisoka got his hips and forced  
Kurapika to sit on his lap.   
  
"Hiso-" Kurapika was about to protest, when Hisoka  
grabbed his lips for a kiss.  
  
For a long kiss.  
  
Really long kiss.  
  
All the while, with Hisoka's hands caressing his hair  
and back.  
  
"Hug me, Kurapika." Hisoka whispered.  
  
Mechanically, Kurapika wrapped his hands around  
Hisoka's neck.  
  
"You're so beautiful and innocent." Hisoka whispered,  
kissing Kurapika's stoic face.  
  
Kurapika was lost in thought. He knew this was ...  
well, not really bad, but something he didn't want.   
However, the truth is ... he just didn't care anymore.  
Let Hisoka do what he wants.  
  
This went on for a while. (but nothing x-rated  
folks!)  
  
*****  
  
"It's getting hot." Bashou reported.  
  
Skuwala whined, "I want to see!"  
  
Bashou grinned, "Basically, Hisoka is wrapping himself  
around the nonmoving Kurapika."  
  
"Why doesn't he push him away?" Senritsu thought  
aloud. "Kurapika's heartbeat does not like this."  
  
"Getting jealous, eh?" Bashou nudged Senritsu.   
"Kurapika is definitely a babe, don't you think?"  
  
Senritsu tried to still her heart. She was blushing,  
and her heart and head were screaming, Yes! You like  
the beautiful boy!  
  
"She's blushing!" Skuwala grinned. "Do you wish you  
were there, in Hisoka's place?"  
  
Yes, her mind said. "Shut up, Skuwala."   
  
Bashou nodded, "He is a beautiful thing to behold.   
Cold but beautiful. I wouldn't mind holding him ..."  
  
Skuwala stared at him. "Hmm, I guess, even if he is  
the most powerful of us, he is still the frailest to  
look at. He looks like a girl!"  
  
"Does he?" Senritsu asked.  
  
Bashou looked at her thoughtfully, "Do you like  
Kurapika, as in ... sexually?"  
  
Senritsu thought about lying for one second ... but  
... "I guess ... Not that I have a chance. I mean,  
look at me. I'm so ugly."   
  
Skuwala snorted, "I think Kurapika is a real deep guy  
you know. He's not as shallow as others."   
  
Still, Senritsu knew that she's not ... worthy of  
Kurapika's beautifully innocent mind.  
  
"Why are we letting Hisoka do this?" Senritsu asked  
them.  
  
"What do you mean? He ain't resisting." Bashou  
interjected.  
  
"He doesn't like it." Senritsu said decisively.  
  
"How can you tell? His heartbeat?" Skuwala asked.  
  
"Yes. It is distant. Maybe, he just doesn't care but  
..."   
  
"You do." Bashou finished for her.  
  
Senritsu blushed and nodded.  
  
*****  
  
At that point, Kurapika was lying down, fully clothed,  
on his bed.  
  
Hisoka was nibbling his ear, and his hands were under  
Kurapika's' shirt, exploring the smooth, ivory skin.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Hisoka giggled.  
  
Kurapika shrugged.  
  
"You want your friends outside to join?" Hisoka  
whispered. "I won't like sharing you, doll."   
  
Kurapika grimaced, "I am not a doll, Hisoka. Get off  
me. I'm sure you know they're watching."   
  
"Yes, and the ugly girl wants you. Actually, they all  
do. You're the epitome of beauty after all, sweet."  
Hisoka went on to his neck.  
  
Kurapika froze. He didn't like this one bit. "Get  
off me."  
  
Hisoka hesitated, but he knew he must follow, "It was  
too good to be true anyway." He got off the boy and  
smiled, "One day, we'll go all the way."  
  
Kurapika glared at him. Then, he turned at the door.   
"Come in you three."  
  
*****  
  
The three froze.  
  
"What do we do?" Skuwala asked.  
  
Bashou shrugged, "They know."   
  
"They knew all the while." Senritsu whispered.  
  
They entered Kurapika's room, where the two were lying  
down on the bed.   
  
"Enjoyed the show?" Hisoka grinned.  
  
Senritsu bowed her head, "We didn't mean to spy."  
  
"It's okay. I love being envied." Hisoka smiled a  
knowing grin.  
  
Senritsu looked at Kurapika, who was looking at her.   
He nodded, and she relaxed.  
  
Do I like him? He is definitely the first one to make  
these emotions go up to the surface. Not just his  
body ... which leaves little to be wanted ... but also  
his intellect.   
  
The only thing left is the personality.   
  
Kurapika is hiding. His persona is hidden in the  
shroud of revenge.  
  
Senritsu shivered. What were these two's  
relationship? Not ... that, she hoped. No,  
Kurapika's heart is a virgin.  
  
She broke out of her stupor with the loud words of  
Bashou.  
  
"Why are you so eager to get in his bed?"   
  
"Because we belong together." Hisoka said blandly. He  
reached for Kurapika, but he was pushed aside as  
Kurapika stood up.  
  
"There is nothing between us but a mutual  
understanding." Kurapika stated blankly.  
  
"Kurapika ..." Senritsu whispered.  
  
"You ... you like him don't you?" Hisoka looked at  
her.  
  
"I guess."   
  
"You love a stone." Hisoka snickered.  
  
"Leave." Kurapika said ... with anger. "You are  
overreaching yourself."  
  
"As you wish." Hisoka stood up and bowed. He walked  
over to Kurapika. "I will possess your beautiful  
body, Kurapika."  
  
"Leave."  
  
Hisoka nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. Read this."   
  
He handed over a card with something scribbled on it.  
  
Kurapika took it and read it. "I'll be seeing you  
then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
As Hisoka walked towards the door, he turned to  
Senritsu and said, "Can you hear my heart?"   
  
Senritsu blinked, how could he know that she could ?  
"I hear your desire to kill and conquer."   
  
Hisoka nodded. "That's true."  
  
Then, he left.  
  
*****  
  
"Is that person really your friend?" Bashou  
  
"Why did you let him touch you?" Skuwala  
  
"?" Senritsu  
  
Kurapika glanced at them, "He is my connection to  
another world."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bashou asked.  
  
"To know more means danger." Kurapika warned them. He  
turned around, "Please don't ask any more questions.   
Simply accept that he is not a threat. He and I are  
associates in a dark world, a world of vengeance."   
  
He turned his head and looked them at the face, one by  
one.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Senritsu shivered, his eyes ? and his heartbeat. They  
are like Hisoka's.  
  
The three nodded at Kurapika's question.  
  
"Good."  
  
The three left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you trust Kurapika?" Bashou asked them as they  
went down the hallway.  
  
"Well, he's strong?" Skuwala trailed off. "I don't  
know about his personality. Either he's polite and  
aloof or cold-blooded. He's really smart."   
  
Senritsu glanced at the distance. "He has a good  
heart. I can tell. However, he carries a terrible  
burden. A burden that eats him. I trust him ? but,  
if I come between his goals ? I don't think I will  
have long to live."  
  
"I think that way too." Bashou agreed.  
  
"I really don't like that visitor." Skuwala said, out  
of the blue.  
  
"I just wish we knew more about him." Senritsu mused.   
"Who knows? If he is Kurapika's friend, maybe he is a  
nice person. You never know."  
  
"You're such an optimist." Bashou chuckled. "We'll  
ask him the next time he comes."  
  
"If there is a next time." Senritsu mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
Luckily, or unluckily ?  
  
*****  
  
"I am here to see Kurapika."   
  
It was Hisoka, again. Instead of the clown-inspired  
suit, he is wearing a suit. It was tan, he looked  
almost humane.  
  
"What do you really want with Kurapika?" Bashou asked,  
roughly, stepping forward, hoping to intimidate the  
man.  
  
"Kurapika?" Hisoka smiled cruelly, "Are you jealous of  
our close relationship? Well, to tantalize you, I  
will say this. He and I have a very special  
relationship. I help him, he helps me. However ?  
what do I want? I want his body, to be sure, but  
there is something deeper in my desire. I want to be  
acknowledged by that beautiful boy."   
  
"You don't love him." Senritsu said flatly.  
  
"Love? That is a child's idea! A lie." Hisoka  
laughed. "There is desire and companionship. That is  
enough."   
  
"We think you are bad for him." Bashou interjected.  
  
"Am I? Maybe ? however, he should be smart enough to  
back off, right? Besides, I have something he wants.   
I wouldn't block my way if I were you."   
  
"Tell us what he wants from you." Skuwala demanded.  
  
"Stop that and let him in." Kurapika suddenly said.  
  
They all turned to see Kurapika in a formal, black  
suit.   
  
"We are going out." Hisoka explained.   
  
"Where are you going?" Senritsu said, quietly, looking  
at the blank eyes of their leader.  
  
"We are going out to have a look around the city."  
Hisoka grinned. "Jealous?"   
  
Kurapika looked at them with somber eyes, "I am going  
out for the night. Don't stay up for me. I'll  
probably arrive in the morning."  
  
"But?" Senritsu wondered what they're going to do.  
  
Kurapika softened his eyes, "Don't worry. I can take  
care of myself."   
  
"But ? we think he takes advantage of you!" Skuwala  
managed to blurt out.  
  
"Does he?" Kurapika muttered, "It is nothing to worry  
about." he told them.   
  
"Good bye." He stepped out, with Hisoka smirking at  
them.  
  
*****  
  
"Weren't you harsh on them?" Hisoka smirked over his  
wine glass.  
  
"This is none of their business." Kurapika said  
coldly. "So, what do you have to say?"   
  
"Are you aware ? that the spider has a very evil plan  
in store for the coming auction? The red eyes are, of  
course, included." Hisoka wet his lips with his  
tongue.   
  
Kurapika shrugged, "I have thought about that. How  
can I get it back for my employer?"   
  
Hisoka frowned, "I don't really know? he left a memo  
for me saying what I'm going to do and others?"   
  
"Well, what did it say?"   
  
"I left it at home ? would you like to come over?"  
Hisoka smiled suggestively. He definitely liked the  
idea of Kurapika at his place ? on his bed, with no  
clothes, looking incredibly sexy.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Hisoka." Kurapika said in a  
hard voice.  
  
It just made Hisoka desire him more. It was time to  
give in to this angel, for a price of course.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, but ? you have to tell something  
in return."   
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you like that girl, Senritsu?"   
  
Kurapika stared at him. "Where did you get that  
idea?"  
  
"I know she likes you. You know she likes you. The  
question is do you like her?" Hisoka grinned. It was  
time for the closed boy to open his thoughts.  
  
"Do I? I ? think she is better than most women. She  
is sensitive and strong in what she believes in.   
However, in the sexual manner ? I cannot think about  
it. She is a friend." Kurapika managed to say, after  
some thought.  
  
"Well said." Hisoka clapped. "Now, I'll give you a  
little clue. The red eyes that you might eventually  
own might be a forgery if all turns out well. Do not  
be fooled by the violence that seems to come your way.  
I will not be personally involved ?"   
  
"Death to the spider." Kurapika mumbled. "That's nice  
to hear. What will Quoll do?"  
  
"He is worried over the problem you show yourself to  
be, my dear." Hisoka drawled. "He wants your power ?  
or your corpse."   
  
"And I will give them an early grave." Kurapika smiled  
a killer's smile, not a smile of an innocent boy.  
  
Hisoka smiled, "Let us toast to the grave where we  
will spit on. May we cover them in dust and blood."   
  
Kurapika nodded, "May we torture them until they  
experience a hundred deaths."   
  
They clinked their goblets and drank to their wishes,  
to their partnership.  
  
To others, they looked like business partners, having  
an amiable meeting.  
  
To others, they looked like lovers.  
  
To others, they looked like an innocent boy and a man  
who wants to take advantage of youth.  
  
To them, they were Kurapika and Hisoka. And that  
explained everything.  
  
*****  
  
Kurapika closed his eyes. He was in Hisoka's house.   
Not without his consent.   
  
Hisoka observed the boy, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Remembering the dead."   
  
"Cheerful."   
  
After an hour of Hisoka building a pyramid and of  
Kurapika meditating, Kurapika opened his eyes.  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
"Yes?" Hisoka whispered, laying the last card on the  
pile.   
  
"Do you desire me?"  
  
Hisoka turned, surprised at the question, "I suppose.   
Why do you ask?"   
  
Kurapika shrugged, "I remembered Senritsu."   
  
"Oh." Hisoka turned back to his pyramid. He got  
another deck and prepared to make the pyramid a bigger  
one.  
  
"Hisoka, why do you desire me?"  
  
"Kurapika, Kurapika." Hisoka looked at him, "You are  
truly innocent in this. Why do I breathe? Because I  
have to. Air is something I must take in. Why do I  
want you? Because I have to. Not desiring someone as  
desirable as you is insanity. You are everything that  
anyone could ask for, beauty and brains. I want you  
in the worst way possible."   
  
"What about love?"   
  
Hisoka laughed, "Why, Kurapika, are you growing a  
soul? Love is a myth, for the hopeless. I cannot say  
I love you, however if I have to say that I love  
someone, then it would be you. I care for you is  
enough deepness for me."  
  
Hisoka stood up, "You are acting strange. Is it that  
girl?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"I don't know, either. However, love is something  
that people can't afford."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because ? love, like everything in this world, is  
just a pawn. Someone says he loves you, then he has  
power over you." Hisoka sighed, "Why are we having  
this conversation? This is unlike you, my innocent."  
  
"I don't know." Kurapika sighed. "I am going to  
sleep."   
  
"Youth." Hisoka snorted. "Do you want me to sleep  
with you?"   
  
"Do what you want." Kurapika said. "I'm sleeping at  
the spare bedroom, okay?"  
  
"Do what I want?" Hisoka smiled, "Dangerous words,  
Kurapika. I will do what I want."   
  
Then, he stood up and walked over to the blond. "Let  
me carry you to the master's bedroom."   
  
*****  
  
A naked boy on the blankets is a very good thing to  
wake up to.  
  
Hisoka, who was naked himself, stretched and walked to  
his camera. It took one thousand pictures of Kurapika  
in the course of the night. Good.  
  
"What will you do with them?" Kurapika asked.  
  
Hisoka offered a rare sincere smile. "I will post  
them on my wall. Adds to my collection."   
  
"Just don't show them to anyone." Kurapika muttered.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't do that." Hisoka said,  
with some indignance.  
  
Kurapika rolled in the sheets. "Umm ? nice room."   
  
"Like the design?"  
  
The design was Kurapika. There were a lot of Kurapika  
posters and pictures ? from the hunter exam to last  
night's. Some were decent while some weren't.  
  
"What do you do with these?" Kurapika gestured at the  
walls.  
  
"I just admire them and caress them, wishing they were  
really you, sweet."   
  
Kurapika nodded. Then, he stood up. "I have to go  
back. I have a job."   
  
Hisoka nodded, "Of course you do, so do I. When would  
you like to meet again?"   
  
"Call me if you have any news." Kurapika said, getting  
dressed in casual clothes from Hisoka's closet.  
  
"See you, then. Tell your friends I said hi."  
  
Kurapika shrugged.   
  
Hisoka watched his retreating back. Such a beautiful  
boy. Such an aloof boy.  
  
*****  
  
"Where did you get those clothes?" Bashou asked,  
eyeing the baggy clothes on their leader.  
  
"From Hisoka." Kurapika grunted, closing the door.  
  
"I have a question." Skuwala said, "Did you sleep with  
him?"   
  
Kurapika thought for a while, "What do you mean,  
sleep?"  
  
Bashou snorted, "You know, had sex."  
  
"No."  
  
"You said the truth." Senritsu said. "What did you  
do?"  
  
"Slept."  
  
Bashou nodded, "Oookay ? what did Hisoka do?"  
  
Kurapika shrugged. "I think he took pictures."  
  
"Of you?" Skuwala's eyes widened, "Is he a  
photographer?"  
  
"I would like to see those pictures." Senritsu eyed  
Kurapika.  
  
"If he would let you."   
  
Bashou was very suspicious of this, "Did you have  
clothes?"  
  
"In some."   
  
Skuwala and Senritsu choked in their saliva.  
  
"What!!!??? You posed naked for that pervert?"  
Skuwala practically shouted.  
  
Kurapika shrugged, "It doesn't matter."   
  
"Why?" Senritsu finally shouted. "Why don't you care?  
I know you think more about death and vengeance, but  
what about your life? Why don't you care?"   
  
Kurapika looked at her blankly, "Why are you  
shouting?"   
  
Senritsu was so flustered ? "Because ? I care about  
you, even if you think you don't matter. You're my  
friend. I think Hisoka is just taking advantage of  
you. You are so pretty that he can't help but play  
with you."   
  
"Oh." Kurapika said flatly. "Are you jealous?"   
  
"Yes! But that is not the issue. The fact that you  
are being defiled is!"   
  
Kurapika closed his eyes and thought of Gon, Killua  
and Leorio. They were his friends ? strange as the  
thought is. He can just imagine their words?  
  
"Hey! Are you listening?" Bashou shook his shoulders.  
  
Kurapika opened his eyes and smiled. It was a sincere  
smile that took their breath away. "Yes, I am  
listening." He looked at them, at Bashou, a rough,  
smart guy. He looked at Skuwala, a dependable person.  
He looked at Senritsu, a sensitive, nice girl.   
"Thank you for caring. I can take care of myself,  
though, and I trust Hisoka."   
  
He stood up and hugged each of them. At Senritsu's  
turn, her heart beat so loudly, her ears almost hurt.   
He smelled so good ?  
  
"Thank you, Senritsu." Kurapika said, kissing her  
forehead.  
  
She blushed. "You're welcome, Kurapika. We're  
friends, right?"  
  
Kurapika smiled again, "Yes." He straightened  
himself, "Is Miss Neon awake?"  
  
"I guess not." Skuwala mumbled. "That brat likes  
sleeping until noon."  
  
Kurapika nodded, "I'll check in on her." Then, he  
left.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think?" Bashou asked the two.  
  
Senritsu shrugged, "I don't know, however, I hope he  
doesn't let Hisoka take pictures of him again."   
  
Skuwala nodded, "But I wouldn't mind seeing them. I  
bet he looks really sexy and innocent."   
  
Bashou nodded, "I guess, but I guess Hisoka will just  
hide them for himself. ? Not that I want to see it."  
  
"Sure." Skuwala smiled.  
  
"I like his smile." Senritsu added. "When he smiles,  
the world is okay."   
  
Yes. I love his smile, too.  
  
***the end***  
  
YES! Done! Really corny and weird. I love Kurapika  
so much I hurt. It is so weird. I want him paired  
with Leorio, Killua, Hisoka, and Senritsu! Anyway,  
thanks for reading. 


End file.
